joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Biography Superman (real name Kal-El, secret identity Clark Kent ) is one of the founding members of the Justice League. Kal-El was an infant sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, prior to the destruction of their home planet Krypton. Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas where he was found by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent and subsequently took a liking to both of them. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark" after Martha's maiden name. As a youth growing up in Smallville, Clark encountered Apparition, Timber Wolf, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Chameleon Boy prior to discovering the full extent of his powers. During this incident, he aided the trio in stopping Brainiac who had travelled back in time from the 30th century to kill Clark before he could become Superman. To keep his identity sealed, he moved to Metropolis and took the alias of Clark Kent, where he works under the alias of Clark Kent in the Daily Planet. Along with Batman and Wonder Woman, they found and established the Justice League. Personality ''' As Superman, Clark is very optimistic whenever he is in trouble yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and is also romantic. He seems quick to take command of situations, which makes him one of the League's more prominent leaders and public figures. As a member of the League, he seems to have a good working and personal relationship with his comrades, and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. When there is a drama in the Justice league Superman tends not wanna get into it. He also is not the smartest. Superman is also a bit of a loner, in that, for much of his life, he doesn't reveal his true identity and powers to anyone, not even his closest friends. Many times they come close to figuring it out on their own, but often he will arrange an elaborate deception to trick them into believing Clark Kent and Superman are entirely separate. He's known to collect mementos of his adventures and his life in the Fortress of Solitude, and has even been known to have wax statues of all his friends there. '''Relationships * Lois Lane: When Lois first heard of Superman, she didn't believe him to be real, but after saving her for the first time, she wasn’t so skeptical anymore. Lois would regularly write stories regarding Superman. They eventually become somewhat close friends. Clark Eventually does show to have a huge and obsessive crush on Lois, But Lois does not feel the same way. Despite this, Clark still wants to spend his whole life with Lois lane. * Batman: Over the years, both Batman and Superman have had an on-and-off again rivalry, although both heroes have eventually developed a grudging respect for each other. Superman, along with Batman and Wonder Woman founded a team of Superheroes called the Justice League of America. Enemies of both Superman and Batman have formed alliances against the two heroes over the years, most notably the Joker and Lex Luthor. When Fighting Owlman, Utraman, and Killercroc, the two heroes accidentally discovered each other's secret identities. * Zatana: Superman often sees Zatana as a threat to his safety. He is also quite offended Zatana doesn’t trust him. She also does not enjoy Superman’s lack of respect for certain members. * Apparition: Apparition met Superman by traveling back in time to stop brainiac from killing him. She is one of Superman’s closest friends and most valuable allies. * Aquaman: Aquaman responded quickly when Superman invited him into the Justice league. He is a good friend of Superman. The two have even teamed up on numerous occasions before the Justice League. * Cyborg: Cyborg is one of Superman’s most trusted teammate on the justice league and a close ally to Superman in general. Superman believes in and Relies on Cyborg and his tech abilities often. * Saturn Girl: Superman acts as an older brother figure to Saturn Girl and is most likely her other best friend. Saturn Girl met Superman by traveling back in time to stop brainiac from killing him. * Cosmic Boy: Cosmic Boy met Superman by traveling back in time to stop brainiac from killing him. He is Superman's best friend, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend. * Timber Wolf: Superman and Timber Wolf were enemies at first due to Timber Wolf being tricked by Brainiac. They became allies when they worked together after their fight. * Wonder Woman: Clark considers Wonder Woman a strong ally and teammate. He claimed the world is much safer with her existence. * Flash: Flash and Superman get along fine and have been shown to race on occasion to see who is faster despite flash always winning. * Green Lantern: Superman and Green lantern are shown to have both a rocky and tense relationship due to their personality differences. Superman attempted to connect with Hal more, but Hal shot him down. Also Superman has trouble deciding green lantern a role because he does not really understand green lantern’s abilities. * Black Canary: Black Canary likes to often prove that she dosent need Superman’s help. * Lex Luthor: Superman’s greatest enemy and he has the most hatred for lex out of anyone in world. * Harley Quinn: For unknown reasons, Superman sees a lot good in Harley Quinn and does not enjoy defeating her despite all the bad she’s done. * Green Arrow: Superman often used to worry about Green arrow’s safety. Until realizing his True potential, which then he gained large respect for green Arrow. * Hawkgirl: Superman personally mentored hawk girl when she joined the Justice league. * Jon “Johnny” Kent: Son Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Flight: Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Super-Breath: Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Kryptonite * Vulnerability to Magic * Solar Energy Dependence: Superman abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kryptonians to lose their powers within a large amount of exposure until exposure to yellow sunlight reverses this effect. Category:Justice League Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Film Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters